pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Neko Kujo
Neko Kujo (or Cat Verdant in the English Dub) is a main character from VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure. Her cure name is Cure Green General Info Name: Neko Kujo English Dub Name: '''Cat Verdant '''Nicknames: Ni Age: 14 in the first season, 15 in Crystal PreCure Into The Max and 16 in Crystal PreCure Shinning Star Birth Day: Zodiac Sign: Birthstone: Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Daisuke '''Hair: black Eyes: green Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: reading Color: green Favorite Color: green Favorite Food: sushi, creeps, miso soup, ramen Least Favorite Food: Tomatoes ' ' Fear: Fire Family: '''Mother (deceased), Aunt '''Best Friends: Kima Yutaka (Cure Rainbow), Mayu Kurenai (Cure Pink) Job: None in the first 3 seasons Dream: ''' '''Voice Actor: Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English) Info As A Cure Cure Name: Cure Green/Comet Green (Green Comet in English Dub) Age: Same in civilian form Transformation Phrase: '''The color of harmony is born! I am Cure Green! '''Attacks: * Pretty Cure Lucky Impact!!! * Pretty Cure Clover Impact!!! Team Attacks: ''' '''Color Scheme: '''Green '''Weapon(s): '''The Harmony Baton '''Special Abilities: '''Her special power seems to be an incredible strike of luck, making her luckier than others and is said to cause others to have good luck (though this might be changed to her having good reflexes). '''Special Item(s): * Pretty Cure Cell Phone: * Pretty Cure Flashlight: * Pretty Cure Headset: * Wing Bracelet: * The Crystal Cell: Bio 14 year old Neko is one of Kima's best friends since childhood. She's a shy and quiet girl, but supports Kima in everything and only gets mad when necessary. As the series progresses, she gets out her shell a little more. She is also part of the chess club, also having a rival named Umino. She also has been born with a illness and had to stay in the hospital when she was little all the time. Her name means of course "cat". Appearance Neko is a young 14 year old girl who has short black hair and green eyes. For causal looks, she wears mostly clothes that are green or yellow. She wears yellow hoodies with green features, long sleeve shirts, skirts (sometimes over leggings or pants), plain shirts and more. She wears the casual blue jeans. In cure form, Neko has slightly longer green hair and the same green eyes. She has a lime green dress with white thrills on the bottom. Her lower part of her dress has another thin layer. This dress also has a light green belt with two green crystal balls connected to it and a light green bow in the back of her. Her dress also has sleeves with light green thrills on the bottom. She has lime green, light green and green arm warmers and legwarmers (with the latter having a bow at the top of each one and lime green shoes with green heals). She has a light green bow with a crystal green heart with a white rim on her chest, green crystal earrings and the same green crystal heart with a white rim on her belt. She also has a green and lime green strap to hold her transformation cell. In season 3 (Crystal Pretty Cure Shinning Star), her outfit (along with the other cures) is slightly upgraded again. Instead of the light green bow with a crystal heart button on her chest, she now has a crystal green star with a white rim in the center of the bow. She has green and lime green earrings and a crystal green star with a white rim on her belt. Relationships Future Trivia